Nightmare
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Saturn Girl has a power no one knows about; her dreams allow her to see the future. However, when she and Kara go back in time to prevent her nightmare of Clark's death from becoming a reality, what they find isn't exactly what they were expecting! Rating now bumped up to M
1. Chapter 1

"NO!"

In the year 3304 Irma Arnold, also called Saturn Girl, screamed as she woke from her nightmare. One of the founding members of the Legion of Superheroes, a team origionally inspired by Clark Kent, also called Superman, she had the ability to communicate with others telepathically. What no one outside of her friends Braniac 5 and Clark's cousin Kara knew, was that she could also see the future. When she had a dream, it was never an ordinary dream. Instead it was a vision of the future, or in this case, the past. She had dreamt of the day when both Kara and Braniac 5 would join the Legion, and had welcomed them with open arms when others had at first been suspicious of the two, worried that they were there to destroy the Legion. However, Irma had convinced them that they were allies and both had served well in the Legion as it defended Earth from threats.

This dream was not one of celebration or hope, but one of pure and absolute horror. She had seen Superman or as she knew him, Clark, murdered at the hands of Lex Luthor, and the worst part was Lex wasn't alone but she had been unable to tell who was with him as his associates were cloaked in shadow. All she saw was a Kryptonite knife slide across Clark's throat and just the thought of it brought tears to her eyes. What no one, not Clark, Lighting Lad, Cosmic Boy or anyone else knew was that in the brief time she had spent with him, she had fallen in love with the young man and that leaving was the hardest thing she had ever had to do in her life.

"I won't let him die" she said to herself, and walked out of her room only to find Supergirl standing there.

"Kara, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you scream and wanted to make sure you were alright" she replied, turning her head slightly as she had seen Clark do on occasion. Irma hesitated, unsure of what to tell the young Kryptonian, but the look on her face told Irma that she knew something was wrong and wasn't about to let her go anywhere until she found out what it was.

"I had a… a nightmare" Irma said and then proceeded to tell Kara what she had seen. Kara's eyes began to water as she thought about what her friend had told her; she couldn't imagine Clark dead, the thought was just too much to bear. She had said she was his cousin and no one, not even Clark, knew the truth, that she was in fact the daughter of Zod. She couldn't have told Clark that, he would'vve hated her and left her and the Legion would've done the same, but it was almost worse nt telling him the truth, because she couldn't tell him how she truly felt: she couldn't tell him that she loved him. When Jor-El had told her to leave she had done so, but not because he told her to. No, she left because she couldn't bear the thought of having to see the man she loved in the arms of someone else.

"We can't let him die" Kara said, and Irma nodded her head in agreement. Both knew that when Cosmic Boy found out they had gone back to change history without Legion approval that he would come after them, but neither cared. All they cared about was saving the life of the man they loved. The two Legionnaires slipped on their Legion rings and felt themselves being pulled back into the past. Both were surprised when they found themselves, not in Metropolis, but in Smallville. However that was nothing compared to what they saw when they looked behind them. Standing in the doorway to the Kent farm was a seventeen year-old Clark Kent.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I always hated how nothing ever really happened with Irma and Clark even though there was some obvious chemistry back in the season 8 episode Legion. Also, I love the thought of a good Kryptonian that is not Clark's cousin. Please review and tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clark's eyes widened in shock as he beheld the two women standing before him; he was at a loss for words. After all, two beautiful women don't just appear out of thin air, even in Smallville.

'Focus Kent' he told himself as he felt his eyes heat up slightly, causing both of the girls to chuckle, as they realized this was not the Clark they were familiar with.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked, smiling shyly at the two of them, causing smirks to appear on the girls faces before they remembered why they were here.

"Actually, I think we can help you Kal-El" Kara replied and Clark tensed as he heard his birth name pass her lips.

"I suggest you tell me exactly how you know that name before things get unpleasant" he said, eyes flashing red again in a rare display of anger, which only served to make both girl's hot under the collar.

_Easy Clark, we're your friends_

Clark was taken aback for a moment as he heard the voice in his mind. He was even more shocked and confused when he realized it was coming from one of the girl's in front of him. Not entirely sure why, he nodded at the two, something within him telling him he could trust the two females.

"You say you're my friends, but I don't even know your names"

"I'm Irma and Kara" she indicated the girl who had first spoken "is your cousin"

"What, but that's not-"

He was cut off as Kara used her super speed to appear beside him, smiling at Clark who returned it before wrapping his arms around the young blonde Kryptonian. She relaxed into his embrace, feeling content, but at the same time feeling a wave of guilt wash over her as she realized she would have to keep her true lineage a secret from him for the time being. When Clark finally released her from his embrace he felt regret and saw it mirrored in her eyes; however he felt almost dirty as he realized he felt an attraction to his cousin and Irma even though he had just met them.

"Why don't you both come inside? It appears we have a lot to discuss" he said and walked into the house, the two Legionnaire's following behind him.

"Who are your friends Clark?" his father asked from where he was seated at the kitchen table next to his mother, both shooting Kara and Irma wary looks.

"Mom, Dad this is Irma and Kara. Kara's my cousin" he said and from his tone they knew he was talking about Krypton.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" Jonathan asked his tone slightly cold.

The two Legionnaires hesitated for a moment wondering exactly how much they should tell the Kent's, considering that this Clark was not the Clark they would meet a few years later. Clark seemed to sense their distress because he gave them a reassuring smile before he spoke.

"You two obviously know that I'm no stranger to keeping secrets." he told them and everyone there chuckled slightly. "However, I also understand that there are some things you aren't ready to share yet, even with your family. When you're ready to tell me, I'll listen. Now it's been a long day, why don't we all get some rest and I'll see about getting you id's in the morning."

Martha and Jonathan nodded approvingly and headed upstairs, while Kara and Irma just smiled, grateful that Clark wasn't going to press them as to how or why they were here. Irma ended up sleeping in Clark's room while Kara took the guest room, leaving Clark with the couch. The two time-travelers had tried to protest but Clark ignored the protests, earning him a kiss on the cheek from both girls. That night Clark Kent slept better than he ever had in his life. However, as he slept on, Irma and Kara were wide-awake both smiling as they remembered how they had fallen in love with the young man from Krypton.

Irma remembered it like it was yesterday, although she supposed it was actually tomorrow.

_Flashback_

_It had been a day since she, Lighting Lad and Cosmic Boy had come back to the past to prevent the Brain-Interactive-Construct, more commonly known as Braniac, from killing Kal-El and using Davis Bloom as a killing machine that would eventually bring about the return of General Zod. However what they hadn't counted on was Clark's refusal to kill Braniac's host, a human called Chloe Sullivan. They had told the young Kryptonian that that was the only way to ensure the safety of the world, but even as he saw Braniac consume his friend he still refused to kill, saying that if the Legion was at all based on him that their number one rule would be do not kill. That was the moment that Irma had fallen in love with the young hero. His powers were impressive, there was no denying but it was his refusal to take a life that made her love him. When she was forced to leave, she had wanted to argue but knew that she had to do her duty which was why she never told Clark how she truly felt._

_Flashback End_

Kara had been in love with Clark since he had finished teaching her to control her powers; she had been irritated when he had tried to keep her indoors so she could control her powers, but over time she realized that he was right and she needed to learn to control her abilities or his secret as well as her own could be discovered in a single moment of carelessness on her part. She had hoped that she could eventually tell him her true heritage but he had been with Lana Lang and by the time that relationship was finished Clark had been ensnared by Lois Lane. Eventually Kara had decided it was better to leave than to watch as Clark married Lois so she had fled to the future, not even saying goodbye.

The last conscious thought that the two girls had was that maybe, just maybe, things could turn out differently this time around.

Clark woke up and walked downstairs to find Oliver Queen sitting the kitchen taking to Irma and Kara. While he was grateful for his friend's willingness to help get identities for the girls he was surprised to find himself angry at the fact that he seemed to be hitting on the two blondes. Kara looked over at him and rolled her eyes slightly before smiling and giving him a hug, Irma doing likewise.

"Moring Clark, you didn't tell me the I.D.'s were for supermodels" his friend quipped and Clark just laughed slightly at his friend's futile attempts at flirting.

_Is he always like this?_ Irma asked in his mind.

_That's just Oliver for you. He's a good guy once you get to know him._

"Well I need to get to a business meeting but I hope you ladies enjoy your first day at Smallville High" Oliver told them before shaking hands with Clark and walking out the door of the house. As he poured coffee for the three of them, he hoped that today would go smoothly. He would soon discover however, that you didn't always get what you wished for, even when you were a Kryptonian.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review as your reviews help me write faster and feel free to leave plot ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome to Smallville High" Clark said as they walked through the doors of the school, attempting to keep his eyes on the inside of the school and off the two girls beside him. Kara was wearing blue jeans that hugged her figure with a low-cut red shirt while Irma was wearing blue jeans similar to Kara's with a black shirt that exposed her midriff.

"Damn Clark, some guys get all the luck." His best friend Pete Ross said, grinning as he walked over to his friend with Clark's other best friend Chloe Sullivan trailing behind.

"Kara, Irma meet Pete and Chloe." The young Kryptonian wasn't sure why he didn't tell his friend's that Kara was his cousin. He saw the way Pete was looking at both Kara and Irma and was surprised at the sudden urge to throw him into a wall. If anyone noticed the emotions flickering across his face they didn't say anything, although Kara's lips curved upwards in the barest hint of a smile.

Irma and Kara grinned as they shook hands with Chloe both remembering the blonde reporter from when they had met Clark. They shook Pete's hand rather forcefully considering neither of them particularly liked what they had heard about the young man from Chloe who had told him how Pete had left before their high school graduation because he couldn't handle the truth of Clark's secret.

_How did Kent land those two?_

That was the thought that passed through Whitney Fordman's mind as he watched Clark Kent exit the lunchroom that afternoon with the two new girl's, one on each arm. Deciding he would just need to show these girls who the better man was he walked over to where they were standing with Clark.

"What are two beautiful women like you doing hanging around a kid like Kent?"

Anyone else would've backed off under the scathing glares the two young women were giving him but Whitney was so used to getting what he wanted that he assumed the two girls were simply playing hard to get. Rather than say anything he decided to lean forward and attempt to kiss Kara only to find himself against the wall with Clark's hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't attempt to do that again Fordman."

"What's wrong Kent? Scared of a little competition?" Whitney sneered at the young man who just laughed in response.

"First of all that would require there to be some competition and considering I walked in with these two there is none, and secondly I'm doing you a favor. Kara could snap your neck like a twig and as for Irma…" He let the sentence trail off for a minute smiling at Irma before returning his gaze to the still sneering Smallville High Quarterback. "Well let's just say it wouldn't be pleasant. Now back off because next time I won't be here to save you." Watching the football star fall to the ground he turned on his heel and walked towards his final class of the day with Irma and Kara walking on either side of him.

_Clark hang on a second _

Clark followed Irma and Kara into an empty classroom wondering what was going on; before he could say anything Irma's lips crashed into his own in a passionate kiss that was broken only long enough for her lips to be replaced by Kara's. Clark was kissing Kara back when he suddenly remembered that she wasn't just some girl but his cousin. He broke the kiss and ran out of the school building before either girl could stop him.

Both girls stood there staring at the spot where Clark had stood mere seconds earlier wondering what they were going to do. Neither of them had any problem sharing Clark so that wouldn't be an issue, but what were they going to do about Clark's reaction to Kara?

_Some things never change_. Kara thought as she walked into the loft to find Clark gazing out over the Kent farm as he contemplated what had happened a few hours earlier. She could see his shoulder's slump and knew that he was berating himself for kissing her. It wouldn't matter to Clark that Kara had kissed him first all that would matter was the fact that at least to him, she was his cousin and so kissing her had been a terrible thing to do.

"Most people wouldn't run away right in the middle of a kiss." She said announcing her presence. Clark whirled as he heard her voice, having been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Kara come up the stairs.

"Believe me that was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Then why did you Kal?" She asked coming closer to him, her tone sounding almost sensual as the question left her lips. Kara was close enough to reach out and touch him but she resisted. Clark didn't answer for a minute as he found his eyes roving over her body before, with an extreme amount of will he returned his gaze to her face.

"You're my cousin Kara and I can't kiss you." He said but his tone lacked any real conviction.

"What if I told you I wasn't your cousin?" Kara replied her tone sounding just as it had a moment ago.

"What are you talking about?" Clark asked confusion and desire evident in his voice. Kara smirked as she heard his tone and continued.

"My name isn't Kara Zor-El. My real name is Kara Zod." Clark was unsure what to think as he heard the name Kara uttered. He knew Zod had been responsible for Krypton's destruction and as such should be on his guard; however Kara had had multiple opportunities to harm him in the short time she'd been here but had been nothing but friendly. Seeing Kara's gaze leave his he knew that she thought he was rejecting her and, before he was even consciously aware of doing so Clark had lifted her chin and met her lips with his own. The kiss quickly grew passionate and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Clark lifted Kara onto his lap without breaking the kiss and her hands were just beginning to roam underneath his shirt when someone cleared their throat.

"You're lucky I was the one that came up here and not your parents." Irma told the two blushing teens as she smiled mischievously at them before walking over and kissing Clark on the lips.

"Clark!"

Irma and Clark quickly broke the kiss as they heard Clark's mother calling him. Kara stood up, chuckling as Clark moaned in irritation from the loss of contact.

"Yeah mom?" Clark asked as he ran back to the house, Irma in his arms and Kara running alongside him.

"There's someone here to see you!"

The three teens had barely walked into the house when someone spoke.

"Hello Kal-El."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will try to update this story at least once a week! Please read and review as reviews help me write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

For the second time in as many days Clark Kent heard his Kryptonian name pass from a stranger's lips. However unlike the previous day when the name had come from a beautiful girl this time it came from a dark-haired man who radiated authority yet couldn't be more than a year or so older than Clark.

"Care to tell me just who the hell you are?" Clark asked and the man stepped aside to reveal another man with red hair and eyes that flashed with power.

"Kara and Irma know who we are." The man told Clark his tone sounding almost arrogant.

"Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad what are you doing here?" Irma asked her tone slightly cold.

"We've come to take you back. You know going to the past without Legion approval is not allowed."

Clark's eyes shot up in surprise and the one called Cosmic Boy smiled before he spoke.

"They didn't tell you did they Kal? Don't worry, it won't matter in a few minutes; we'll be gone and you can go back to living your life."

Clark looked over at Kara and Irma and saw that they were both looking anywhere but at him. He returned his attention to Cosmic Boy glaring as he did so. He let his eyes heat up just a fraction before he spoke.

"It doesn't matter if Irma and Kara told me they were from the future or not and frankly I couldn't care any less what time period they're from. They would've told me when they were ready and as for taking them with you I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Please Kal; I'm just following Legion code."

"I don't give a damn about your Legion code now I suggest you leave before I make you."

"That's funny considering the Legion was founded because of you."

"If you knew anything about me you'd know I'd want no part in a group that wants to kidnap its members."

"Rokk maybe Kal's right." The red-haired boy muttered.

"Shut up Garth, you know the code."

"Kara get my parent's out of here." Clark told her and she nodded, quickly running the two Kent's away from where they had been standing silently observing the entire conversation.

"You can still leave we don't have to fight. From what you've told me we're on the same side."

"We have to obey the code, now get out of our way."

_Clark you might want to do as he says._

_No I won't lose you either of you._

He kissed Irma and Kara much to the others shock before turning to face Garth and Rokk tensing himself for the coming conflict.

"Kal I know she's hot but why were you kissing your cousin?" Garth asked.

"She's not my cousin." He replied and Rokk glared at Kara who returned his gaze unflinchingly.

"Then just who the hell is she?"

"My name's Kara Zod."

The first time Irma had heard Kara's true name she had been to shocked to think anything of it but now she took a second to think. She realized it didn't matter who Kara's father was because Kara was not her father. She had saved the galaxy countless times with the Legion and done nothing to harm her or Clark. She knew Cosmic Boy most likely wouldn't take it well but she couldn't care less she was already pissed at him for following them to the past and she wasn't about to just let him force them to go back to the future, Legion code be damned.

Hearing of Kara's true lineage was the last straw for the Legion leader.

"So you are not only a liar but the bastard child of a monster responsible for Krypton's destruction. Consider yourself expelled from the Legion.

"Rokk you can't-"

"I can and I will." He said cutting Lighting Lad off.

Clark had listened to all of this his anger building and as he heard Cosmic Boy's words he snapped. He raced at the other hero throwing him outside onto his back, eyes burning red with rage. Cosmic Boy jumped up and aimed a kick at Clark's face who easily dodged it before racing behind him and snapping his wrist before punching him in the face. Cosmic Boy fell to the ground clutching his wrist, barely conscious with blood trailing from his broken nose.

"LEAVE NOW or so help me I will snap your damn neck." Clark's tone was icy and so full of rage that not a single person standing there doubted that he would do as he threatened.

"Clark calm down he's not worth it." Kara said and he exhaled.

_Please Clark let it go. I promise you we're not going anywhere._

"I would listen to them Kal."

Clark turned as if expecting another attack but instead found himself facing a man in his early twenties with brown hair and wearing a black leather jacket, hands raised in a gesture of peace.

"What are you doing here Braniac?" Rokk asked from the ground and Clark tensed as he heard the name.

"Unlike you I am here to help Kal-El now either stop this idiotic mission to kidnap Kara and Irma before he actually does snap your neck or leave. I know full well that the other members of the Legion would be disgusted with your actions especially considering you are willing to attack the man whose ideals the Legion was founded on."

"Maybe Kal-El isn't the hero we were led to believe."

"Or maybe you need to take a long hard look in the mirror."

Braniac turned to where Clark was standing with Kara and Irma both of whom rushed into his arms and hugged him.

"Not trying to steal my girls are you Braniac?" Clark asked sending a mock-glare towards the AI.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied before walking over and shaking Clark's hand.

"Clark would you like to explain what the hell just happened?" His father asked a few minutes later.

"That would be my fault Mr. Kent." Cosmic Boy admitted and he told them what occurred while they were gone leaving out the part about Kara not being Clark's cousin.

"Clark you know it's not ok to date your cousin." His father told him and Clark just kissed Kara in response before smiling and turning back to his father.

"She's not my cousin."

"No she's my daughter."

Standing in the doorway was Lex Luthor except he looked to evil to be Lex.

"Kneel before Zod."

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it's short but it's my birthday so I'll be busy today! The next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Lex?" Clark asked in shock as he beheld his friend.

"The man you know as Lex Luthor is a fitting host for Zod. With his resources and influence combined with the powers that I have gained with this planet's yellow sun I shall turn this world into a new Krypton, and you Kal-El shall help me. Together we shall make this world a paradise. All you must do is kneel and swear allegiance to me."

"You expect me to help you enslave an entire race subjugating millions to your rule?"

"Kneel before Zod and take your rightful place at my side, along with my daughter."

"Go to hell."

Lex/Zod chuckled darkly as he heard the young Kryptonian's response.

"Such a shame that you will not join me. I am afraid that I cannot allow insurgency in my ranks. You will have to die."

Clark didn't say anything; he just charged at the vessel of Zod hitting him anywhere he could reach. Suddenly he found his fist caught in his opponents grip and he screamed as he felt his fingers break. He felt a fist slam into his ribs and he felt as if his ribs had been turned to dust from the impact of the blow. He heard Kara and Irma scream and looked backwards silently telling Braniac, Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad to restrain the two women, knowing that they were going to try and help and he didn't want either of them to get hurt. However, looking away from Zod had been a mistake; the vessel slammed his elbow into Clark's shoulder and followed up with a kick to his side, knocking him to the ground.

"I will give you one final chance Kal-El. Kneel before Zod!"

"Never!" Clark replied, his voice weak.

"Kara, Irma I love you." He whispered as he prepared for death; but surprisingly it never came. Instead he saw a piece of metal impact on Lex/Zod's skull causing the vessel to whirl. Clark watched as the metal object rebounded through the air before it was caught by a woman with black hair wearing golden armor that stretched across her chest to with a rope at her hips that were covered by short blue short with white stars crisscrossing them. The woman didn't hesitate throwing the rope around Lex/Zod before racing over and delivering a brutal uppercut to his jaw, followed by a right hook to the side of his face. She continued hitting him and to Clark's astonishment the possessed body of his friend began to cough up blood, seemingly growing weaker as the woman continued to rein blows down onto him. Suddenly the vessel of Zod bent his knees and took to the skies, the rope falling off of his body as he did so. The woman raced over to Clark and the last thing he saw before he passed out was the beautiful blue eyes of his rescuer looking down at him.

Clark slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he did so. Without warning a hand slapped across his face.

"What the HELL were you thinking Kal?! You pick a fight with Zod and then decide to keep us sidelined!" Kara yelled causing him to wince from the volume of her voice, while Irma just stood there glaring at him.

"I was thinking I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." He replied, and he heard someone laugh.

"You never change do you Kal?"

He looked over and saw the woman who had saved him standing there a sad smile on her face.

"I don't think we've met."

"I'm Diana."

"Let me guess you're from the future too." He said and she nodded. As he looked at her he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked and he was suddenly grateful that Irma didn't read his thought without permission.

"Thank you for saving my life Diana, but if you don't mind my asking how did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"I think I might know." Braniac said as he walked into the room.

"When Kara and Irma traveled back to the past and began changing history by being with you they unknowingly opened a rift to the past which broadened as the rest of us came along. It released Zod's spirit from the Phantom Zone and pulled Diana here."

"Is there a way to close it?" Clark asked.

"Perhaps. I think that our Legion rings may be keeping the rift open since we can travel from the future to the past at will. In order to close the rift we have to decide whether we are going to stay here or go back to the future. Then someone from the future can disable the time-traveling function on the Legion's rings and the rift should shut."

"Then that's it then, you all have to go." Clark said, causing Kara, Irma and surprisingly Diana to glare at him in anger.

"You can't possibly expect us to just leave." Irma said to him and Clark returned her gaze unflinchingly.

"That's exactly what I expect. No one else that I care about will get hurt because of my secret. "

"We're not leaving Kal." Kara told him, eyes burning slightly.

"I could always make you." He replied and the three women laughed.

"No you really couldn't because in order to do that you'd have to kill us and I don't think you would do that would you Clark?" Diana asked him and Clark glared at her in anger as he realized she was right; he could never kill anyone he cared about but he still didn't want anyone to be hurt because of him.

"You're not going to win this Kal." Rokk said walking into the room with Garth following behind.

"Kara about earlier-"

"Its fine Rokk, but maybe you were right. Maybe I don't belong in the Legion anymore." She told him handing over his ring Irma following suit. Braniac walked over to the Legion leader and handed over his own ring knowing that he was needed here.

"Diana are you coming?" Rokk asked but Diana shook her head.

"History was wrong about you Kal-El. You're even more of a hero than they said." Rokk told him as he walked over and shook Clark's hand.

"See you around Kal. Or maybe not." Garth said with a grin as he exchanged a handshake with Clark as well before they put on their rings.

"Long live the Legion." They said pressing the rings together hearing the words repeated by the others as they disappeared through time.

"Are you sure about this?" Clark asked once he was alone with the girls; Braniac had gone to get a cup of coffee claiming he was tired but Clark knew he was lying; he was just giving Clark a few minutes alone with the girls and Clark appreciated his friend's gesture.

"Yes, now rest." Kara said as she walked over and kissed him, Irma doing likewise; Diana gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek before following the two girls out of the loft and with a smile on his face the young man from Krypton fell asleep.

"You love him don't you?" Irma asked Diana as the three women were sitting on the couch in the Kent's living room drinking coffee.

"When I came to man's world I was a stranger, an outsider. Everyone I met viewed me as either a possible threat or a goddess-"

"Except Clark." Kara interjected and Diana smiled before continuing.

"I knew him as Kal first but yes. Around him I didn't have to be anything except Diana and I soon found myself falling for him. We had dinner a few times a colleagues and friends but it could never be anything more. Not with him being married to Lois."

"Please tell me I didn't hear you right. In the future I end up married to Lois?" Clark said from behind them.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Diana asked him and he just chuckled.

"Kryptonian remember? I feel just fine, but back to what you were saying. Why would I marry Lois? She's annoying, bossy and a right pain in the ass."

"You told me once that you married her because she made you feel normal, and for all her faults I have to say she was a better choice than Lana. She broke your heart more times than I care to think about and then winded up in the arms of your worst enemy."

"Then let's rewrite history." Clark said smiling before walking over and capturing Diana's lips in a passionate kiss before doing the same to Kara and Irma. A few minutes later Clark was sitting on the couch with Diana's head on his left shoulder and Kara on his right with Irma sitting on his lap her head resting on his chest.

"Diana you mentioned my worst enemy; who was it?"

"Lex Luthor."

"That's not possible."

"I'm sorry Clark but that's the truth."

"It doesn't have to be." Braniac said walking into the living room carrying a black box.

"Lex can be saved if we split him from Zod."

"How do we do that?" Clark asked.

"Black Kryptonite," Braniac replied.

"I just hope we're not too late." Clark said, not knowing that Zod had already begun recruiting allies of his own.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I couldn't resist putting Diana in the story but there will be no more girl's with Clark! Please read and review as your reviews help me write faster!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Damn it!" Clark swore as he fell to earth once again; Irma had decided to take Diana shopping and his parents had been picked up earlier by Oliver so they would be away from the fighting so it was just him and Kara at the farm. He was still nervous about introducing Diana to his parents since Oliver had picked them up just after the fight so they hadn't met Diana yet but Clark had to forget about that for now as Kara was trying to teach him how to fly. As of yet he hadn't been very successful. Kara helped him to his feet and gave him a small smile before she continued his instruction; she understood not knowing how to use her powers remembering how Clark had had difficulty teaching her when she had first began to unlock her abilities.

"Take a deep breath and focus on the sound of my voice. Just let the world fall away." She whispered and Clark shut his eyes focusing, allowing her voice to wash over him, and drowning out all other sounds until it seemed to consume him sounding like the sweetest music.

"Open your eyes." She told him and he did amazed to find himself in the air, Kara floating beside him.

"Holy shit I'm flying!" He exclaimed and Kara laughed at the almost childlike amazement in Clark's voice.

"How does it feel?" She asked him and he looked at her and grinned.

"Almost as good as this." He said pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Kara returned the kiss and soon they were exploring each other's mouths, tongues battling for dominance. Kara's hands moved to Clark's waist and she placed her hands under his shirt tracing patterns on his abs while his hands moved lower and cupped her ass. The two moaned into each other's mouths and as they locked eyes they both saw the love reflected there along with more than just a hint of lust.

"God I love you so much." Clark said as he moved his lips down to Kara's neck, sucking gently on her pulse point. She moaned slightly and wrapped her legs around Clark's waist. Clark moved his lips back to Kara's before flying back to the barn and placing Kara on the couch never breaking the kiss.

Kara's hands continued to roam under his shirt before she literally ripped it off him. She stared at his well-defined abs for a minute before slowly kissing her way down his neck and peppering every inch of his chest with kisses causing Clark to moan. He moved his hands from her ass and lifted her shirt over her head before pulling down her shorts, leaving her clad only in a lacey black bra and panties. Kara reached behind her and unclasped her bra revealing a beautiful pair of breasts with rosy pink nipples.

Clark lowered his head to her chest and took her left nipple into his mouth lightly sucking on it causing Kara's back to arch in pleasure. He bit down on her nipple slightly feeling it stiffen in his mouth before repeating the process with her right breast. Suddenly Kara stood up and pulled down his pants leaving him clad only in his boxers.

"Make love to me Kal-El." She whispered and the usually shy last son of Krypton pulled down her panties without hesitation revealing her moist womanhood while she pulled down his boxers to reveal his hard cock. Clark laid her down on the couch and climbed on top of her his cock just brushing her entrance.

"Kara are you sure?" He asked.

"Make love to me Kal-El." She repeated and he slammed into her breaking her barrier and causing her to wince slightly from the pain; thankfully her Kryptonian biology caused the pain to fade quickly leaving only pleasure as Clark thrust in and out of her.

"God Clark... Faster, Harder!" She begged wrapping her arms around him and hooking her legs around his waist causing even more pleasure. He complied and soon the couch was shaking from the force of the two lovers.

"Kara… we might break the couch."

"Then we just go through the floor!"

The two continued their lovemaking and Clark moved his hands to her breasts, kneading them and causing Kara to groan loudly as her nails dug into his back.

"Kara… I'm close!"

"Me too!"

They thrust into each other a few more times before they came simultaneously.

"KARA!"

"CLARK!"

"Great Rao that was amazing." Kara said as they sat next to each other several minutes later. Clark nodded his head in agreement unable to put into words how amazing their lovemaking had been. Suddenly an unwelcome thought made its way into Clark's mind, causing his smile to falter slightly.

"Kara… what if I got you pregnant?" He asked and she chuckled in response.

"Relax Clark, Kryptonians only get pregnant if they want to and as much as I love you I don't think either of us is ready to be parents yet."

He nodded in agreement before kissing her. She kissed him back for a few moments before pulling away.

"We should get dressed the others could be back soon." She said and he nodded, both of them putting on their clothes.

"Well I guess you didn't break the couch." Irma said a few minutes later as she and Diana walked into the barn with Diana now wearing a blue blouse and jeans that showed off her curves in all the right ways.

The two women chuckled at the others blushes before Irma explained.

"You were broadcasting your thoughts, unintentionally I'm sure." She said before the two women walked over and kissed Clark before repeating the process with Kara.

"I think we broke him." Diana chuckled as she removed her lips from Kara's seeing Clark's stunned reaction. Irma kissed him smiling as she broke the kiss.

"Nope he seems just fine to me." She quipped and Kara and Diana laughed in response.

They walked back to the house finding Braniac sitting at the table with Chloe.

"Hey Clark." The blonde reporter said getting up from the table and embracing her best friend. Clark introduced Diana before they sat down with Braniac and Chloe. The conversation was light for a while until it came back to how to separate Lex from Zod. Braniac had already filled Chloe in and they each gave ideas for how to save Lex but it was Diana who finally came up with the solution.

"Kal-El I must say I am surprised. I did not believe you would ever see the error of your ways." The vessel of Zod said as he looked at the kneeling form of Kal-El. He smirked imagining the look of anger on Jor-El's face if he saw his only son kneeling before his most hated enemy.

"My duty is to Krypton above all else." Clark replied.

"Indeed it is. I must admit I had my doubts but you are worthy of my daughter."

"Thank you General."

"Rise Kal-El as my Leutinet, the first of the loyal forces of Zod."

Clark jumped up, his fist impacting into Zod's jaw sending him flying backwards right into Irma's fist which knocked him forward again sending him towards a waiting Kara who kicked him in the head before he was wrapped in Diana's lasso. Clark pulled out the black Kryptonite Braniac had given him and slammed it into Zod's chest watching as two Lex's materialized each seeming to fight for control.

"Lex fight it, you're stronger than he is." Clark called to his friend who pushed at the spirit of Zod as they continued to battle for control. However it was obvious the spirit of Zod wasn't going to give up without a fight as it wrapped its arms around Lex's neck forcing Lex to do likewise in an attempt to defeat his opponent. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the two Lex's were thrown across the room where Lex was knocked unconscious but the doppelganger possessed by Zod vanished before the others could react.

"Am I dead?" Lex asked as he opened his eyes finding himself looking at his best friend and three beautiful women he had never seen before that looked more like angels than actual people.

"No but these three most definitely are angels." Clark replied.

"Why thank you Charlie." The three replied and Clark and Lex laughed.

Lex looked around and found himself on the couch of the Kent farm. Clark walked over and got him a glass of water which he drank before speaking.

"Clark, care to explain what the hell just happened?" Lex asked.

"Of course but it's going to take a while."

"I've got nothing but time." The billionaire playboy replied.

So Clark told his friend everything and by the time he was done Lex was looking at him in shock.

"So let me get this straight Clark, you're an alien and you're dating three women from the future one who is the princess of the amazons, one who's a telepath as well as another alien." Clark nodded and Lex let the silence extend for a minute before he laughed.

"Well my friend you are one lucky bastard." Lex said and they all chuckled.

"We still have a problem though since there is another you out there with all my powers." Clark said after a minute.

"That's not the worst of it. When Zod was possessing me I saw some of his plan. He's got allies. He mentioned people named Doomsday, Metallo, Cheetah, Deathstroke, Bane, Braniac and Persuader."

"Shit." The three women said and Clark and Lex looked at them questioningly; they proceeded to explain who the villains were and by the time they were done Clark and Lex had sworn as well.

"If he's got Persuader that means we'll more than likely be facing an army of these maniacs and we'll be severely outnumbered." Clark muttered.

"Not if we get allies of our own." Lex replied.

"Where do we start?" It was Diana who answered.

"I think it's time you met my mother."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and the next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Excuse me?" Clark asked unsure if he had heard the amazon correctly.

"I think it's time for you to meet my mother." Diana repeated smirking slightly as she did so.

"What's the matter Clark? Scared of a few women with swords?" Lex asked only to find Diana's own sword at his neck.

"No, although you seem to be." Clark replied seeing a bead of sweat roll down his friend's face as he felt the tip of Diana's sword pressing into his neck.

"My point is that the amazon's are more likely to attempt to kill me than they are to listen to anything I might say and if I so much as set foot on the island their immortality is gone."

Diana raised her eyebrow in astonishment of Clark already knowing about the potential loss of the amazon's immortality.

"I tend to have an interest in what most people consider legends." He explained.

"You're mostly correct but If you are invited my sister's will not lose their immortality. However you have to be invited by a member of the royal family but I don't think that will be much of a problem." She finished with a smile.

"It might be if you run into your younger self while you're there." Irma intoned.

"Perhaps but what choice do we have?" Diana replied and the others just nodded; they all knew that there was no other choice considering the only alternative was fighting a war with Zod, which even though they all knew would have to happen anyway, would be a lot easier to win with an army of amazons on their side.

"Well then Princess I guess it's time to meet the parents."

They flew towards the island and Clark mentally reviewed everything Diana had told him about proper protocol when dealing with Amazons and more specifically, the Queen. He had to be assertive but respectful and show Queen Hippolyta proper deference due to her position while also stressing the reasons why the amazons should come to the aid of mankind.

"Are you ready Kal?" Diana asked and Clark nodded. She took his hand and together they flew down to Themiscara landing on the beach where they were immediately surrounded by Amazons.

"As heir to the throne of Themiscara I order you to lower your weapons." Diana's voice was calm but carried with it a regal authority that made it clear to everyone present that she expected to be obeyed.

"And as your Queen I order you to explain why you have brought a man onto sacred Amazonian ground." Queen Hippolyta said stepping forward and causing everyone present to bow, even Clark.

"We have need of your aid mother." Diana replied as she stood. Clark stayed kneeling until he was told by Diana to rise.

"Explain yourself." The Queen said, directing the statement at Clark. He did so, telling her briefly of Krypton's destruction before explaining the current situation with Zod.

"Why should we believe a thing you say male? For all we know you have merely fooled the Princess and are nothing more than an ordinary human." One of the Amazon's sneered. Clark looked at Diana who nodded and he raced over to the redheaded Amazon grasping her firmly by the neck.

"Believe me I am so far from human. With the exception of the Princess I could kill every single warrior on this island without breaking a sweat."

"You have made your point son of El." Hippolyta said and Clark dropped the amazon to the ground where she immediately began gasping for air.

"There was no honor in that assault!" Another Amazon yelled and Clark turned on her glaring as he did so.

"Tell me Amazon will your enemies show you honor when they force you to watch as they torture, kill and abuse your sisters? Will they show honor as they kill you the instant your back is turned? They will not and only fools believe otherwise."

Diana looked on as Clark spoke, impressed with how he had handled the situation so far; the more she interacted with him the more she saw the hero that he will become.

"Wise words for someone so young. I am impressed Kal-El, indeed my daughter has chosen well." Hippolyta said and Clark just inclined his head respectfully in gracious acceptance of the Queen's words.

"Our army shall aid mankind when called upon." The Queen continued only to hear angry outbursts from several of the Amazon's surrounding them.

"I will have no part in this folly." The redheaded Amazon whom Clark had attacked earlier said and several others voiced their protests as well.

"You will do as you are commanded or my sword shall end your life." A voice spoke and the ranks of the Amazon's parted to allow a young woman to walk forward.

"Diana?"

**A/N: Short chapter I know but the next one will be longer and will hopefully be up by Saturday! Please review and I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter! Also I have had several requests asking that I make Zatanna part of the group and if you want me to please say so in your review**


	8. Chapter 8

Clark almost swore as he saw someone who was undeniably a younger version of Diana standing there, her blue eyes practically glowing with power as she glared at her sister; her anger seemed to fade as she turned her gaze to Clark smiling at the man from Krypton.

"I would encourage you to show proper deference to royalty." The redhead said but Clark ignored her knowing that if this Diana was at all like her older self she hated being bowed to.

"And I would encourage you to hold your tongue Artemis before you find yourself unable to use it." The Queen told her seeing the anger that had been present in her daughter's eyes when she first looked at the captain of Hippolyta's guard. Artemis wisely chose to hold her tongue although anyone there could tell it was only out of respect to Hippolyta.

"Hello Kal, I suppose it's been a while." Diana said and Clark chuckled in response.

"I agree with my mother our army will be ready; however I would like to see what you are capable of." She said with a smirk causing Clark to smirk in response.

"This should be fun." Clark muttered as he slid his jacket off a few minutes later; Diana had taken her armor from Athena's temple along with the lasso, and Clark could've sworn he was seeing double as she came back to the beach.

"Begin." The Queen said and the two charged at each other. Diana's fist aimed for Clark's face but he blocked the blow and lashed out with a kick to the Amazon's ribcage that knocked her back slightly; she threw her lasso and it wrapped around Clark's chest as she pulled him forward into the sand before striding over and placing her sword at Clark's neck.

"I must admit, I expected better."

"Be careful what you wish for Princess." Clark replied focusing his heat vision on her sword and causing her to drop it. In that instant the young Kryptonian pushed up from the sand grabbing the fallen sword with one hand and punching Diana in the stomach with the other. He pulled the lasso off of his chest before throwing the lasso around the Amazonian's neck and pulling it tightly. He placed the sword into Diana's neck directly above the lasso, ensuring she was effectively beaten.

"You're dead Diana." He said with a smirk before helping her to her feet after releasing the lasso from around her neck.

"Impressive Kal, I didn't expect you to fight so well."

"I wish I could claim credit but I've had a bit of experience fighting you." Clark said as he looked towards her older counterpart; both Kara and Diana had been teaching him to fight saying that if he was going to fight a war the first thing he needed to know was to not always rely on his powers. He had gotten his ass kicked more than he liked to admit but he'd learned although he would definitely not miss the blue kryptonite ring Kara had had him wear. Pain was not something he would ever want to get used to but learning to fight without his powers had its benefits.

"Then perhaps you could teach me a thing or two?" She asked a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Perhaps." He replied and she stepped closer to him and kissed him. He kissed her back until he found himself flat on his back.

"You DARE think yourself worthy of our champion?"

Clark looked over and saw an auburn haired woman with a bow who looked to be in her early twenties while a blonde haired woman appearing around the same age stood beside her, except for this one had no weapon.

"Lady Artemis, Lady Hera." Hippolyta said bowing to the Goddesses, the other Amazon's doing likewise.

"You would do well to bow before your betters." Hera snapped and Clark just glared before he spoke.

"I bow to those who have earned that right."

"You shall face our tests and if you are proven worthy-"Artemis began but Clark cut her off.

"There is a war coming so I don't have time for foolish games especially from those who sit on their thrones basically telling earth to fuck off."

"YOU DARE-"

"Yes I dare now unless you are going to stop the coming war with Zod leave so I can recruit those who will, and so help me if you hinder my efforts in any way or harm anyone I care about I will drag every last one of you Olympian's down to Tartarus."

By this point Clark's eyes were burning red and it took everything he had not to attack the two Goddesses.

"Tread with caution Kryptonian otherwise you could find yourself meeting with an unfortunate end."

"If you harm him I promise you I will find a way to end you." Diana's voice was low but her anger was unmistakable; her younger counterpart nodded in agreement.

"Hippolyta you would allow your daughter's to behave in such a manner?!" Hera asked incredulously.

"Diana, Kal-El please stop this foolish behavior." Hippolyta commanded although privately she agreed with their actions.

"We shall keep an eye on you son of El." Hera told him with a glare before they disappeared.

"I'm sorry about that." Clark said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Kal-El; in this case the Gods were in the wrong." Hippolyta said and Clark smiled nodding in thanks of the words the Queen could not say in front of her Gods

"We still have more allies to recruit we have to go." Diana said a few minutes later.

"I'll see you soon Diana." Clark said kissing the younger Amazon.

"Call me Donna."

Clark looked surprised but nodded all the same.

"Take care of my daughter Kal-El."

"Always your Majesty." He responded offering her a slight bow before taking Diana's hand and soaring into the sky.

"Who's next?"

"Bruce." She replied.

"I'm done being Batman." Bruce said as he sat across from Clark and Diana in his villa in Paris with Selena by his side. He had been shocked by what these two knew about his past life but after Diana had mentioned Rachel he had been forced to concede that they were telling the truth.

"Bruce we need your help."

"He's given everything why should he put his life at risk again?!" Selena asked.

"Believe me I know what it's like to want to live a normal life and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Why would you come to me?" Bruce asked.

"Because Zod's recruited Bane and you're the only one to ever beat him and because I need your help Mr. Wayne."

"Selena-"

"I know Bruce."

"I took the liberty of dusting off your suit Master Wayne." Bruce grinned as he heard his former butler's voice and Clark thought Diana had done the right thing in talking to Alfred first.

"Haven't given up on me yet?" The former billionaire asked his friend as he came through the door. Alfred's answer was swift and uncompromising.

"Never."

"Meet me at this address in a month." Clark said handing over the farm's address.

"Kent!" Bruce called halting the pair's walk to the door.

Clark turned back to Bruce who smiled.

"My friend's call me Bruce."


End file.
